


Solace

by hykiwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And so I am, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changhyuk are roomies, extremly soft, soft, they are really whipped for each others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hykiwo/pseuds/hykiwo
Summary: Changkyun is Minhyuk's solace in the most platonic way you could think of.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wrote this for one of my closest and dearest friend for her birthday ! So happy birthday Lo, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.♥  
And I also hope that everyone you will come across that work will like it too, it's just a really cute, light-hearted one shot about our favorite roommates!  
Enjoy !

It wasn't a secret for anyone.  
Literally everyone and their uncles knew by now that Changkyun and Minhyuk were roommates. The domestic type of roommates.  
"The boyfriends" type of roommates, Jooheon would add and roll his eyes after being both shoved and yelled on by an absolutely not flustered Minhyuk.  
It was also no secret that the oldest of the two was monstrously whipped for the younger man. Changkyun just had to smile and say goodnight for Minhyuk's world to shift upside down. But, if Minhyuk had to be honest, he would tell you that the adoration he felt for Changkyun, was, objectively speaking, very much valid. Because Changkyun, behind his "emo" and slightly (note, highly) rebel appearance, was the sweetest man. He was caring, always listening and trying to help no matter how hard it was for him to actually express what he felt. 

Changkyun is Minhyuk's solace in the most platonic way you could think of.

Changkyun was giving Minhyuk the reassurance he missed at times. Because if Changkyun was softer than what he looked like, Minhyuk was also darker than the sunshine he was usually assimilated with. Behind his big smiles and apparently never-ending energy, it wasn't unusual for him to fall in a slump filled with insecurities and doubts. In a tornado of thoughts that would pull at his guts and cause him to stay under the soft blankets of his bed for hours without moving, just to overthink.  
And that was why Changkyun was like an anchor to him. He would enter their shared bedroom after a long day of practice, barefaced and wearing a pair of sweatpants as pajamas, only to find Minhyuk prostrated on his bed, rolled in his covers and looking at the wall. And Changkyun would simply sit on the edge of the bed, with a soft and sorry smile.

"You're overthinking again, Hyung."

"Hmmm"

"The usual thing ?"

"I guess"

"You should stop stressing about it, really."

"I can't help it. I'm scared that.. I'm not good enough."

"But you are. And you are loved and nobody's faking it I assure you." Changkyun softly answered, patting Minhyuk's thigh. "You have every rights to feel insecure about some stuff but don't let it eat you. And trust people. Trust our fans, trust us... Trust me."

Minhyuk finally looked at Changkyun and smiled. A small, thin smile as he studied the younger's face in silence.  
Changkyun was right. He had to believe people, to trust them when they said he was doing good, that he was loved and admired. But Minhyuk couldn't help it, he needed reassurance, and thankfully Changkyun was there to take care of him.

"Let's remove your makeup first and then we can talk until we fall asleep. Sounds good ?" Changkyun says as he gets up.

"Yup, sounds good." Minhyuk answered with a yawn.

And with that Changkyun went to the bathroom to grab some makeup remover and removed Minhyuk's makeup, helped him into comfy sleeping clothes and then got in his bed. He let Minhyuk hug him like a plushy, nose buried in his hair, arm around Changkyun's neck.

"I think I should get another tattoo." Minhyuk suddenly said, words muffled in Changkyun's brown locks.

"Hmm ? You're feeling risky ?"

"Maybe ? I just.. Need a reminder that I'm enough, that I'm doing good.. you know ? Just like I got the whale to hide my scar, I think that having another meaningful tattoo would help me."

"Well, if it makes you happy ? You can work on it." Changkyun smiled, scrolling through his phone.

"Will you help me find ideas ?"

"You know that when I start thinking it can go fucking far, right ?"

"Yes, that's why I'd like you to help, something with a deep hidden meaning, only for me." Minhyuk laughed a bit and Changkyun finally nodded.

"Your desire are my orders hyung… oh no I definitely did not just say that. Nope." He dramatically laid a hand on his face, and Mihyuk laughed.

That bright, joyful laugh that echoes through the room, the house, the planet and across the universe. That laugh that made you feel like you're in a field of lemon trees in a warm summer day, the scent of lemons sweet and flowery.

"Well, if you say so, please go buy me ice cream at the convenient store.. and my snacks."

Changkyun lifted himself up, just enough to turn around and look at Minhyuk in the eyes.

"Are you serious.. I was being nice to you and-"

"And there is no reason for it to stop ! So now, ice cream and snacks, pleaseeee !" 

Changkyun groaned. Because Minhyuk looks adorable and who is he to say no to him?  
And so he gets up, puts on the first hoodie he finds and head to the door. In the living room, Kihyun is still up, playing on some games on their switch and he looks up quickly at Changkyun with a small smile.

"You're not in bed hyung ?"

"Nope. Agreed on having a smash bros contest with Hongsik hyung tomorrow to decide who pays for lunch. Can't afford to lose."

Changkyun snorts at the thought of Kihyun and their manager on a heated smash bros fight to decide who will pay for lunch.

"Not really fair for him."

"Not my problem." Kihyun says and sticks out his tongue in a playful way.

"Anyways, I'm on snack duty, will be back in five."

"Sure." 

Outside it's not that cold, but it's still chill enough to make Changkyun shiver under his hoodie, so he walks a bit faster. It's the early hours of the morning so, aside from the retailer and a couple of drunk people, the convenience store is empty. Quickly, he graba some ice cream and a few packets of snacks and makes his way back to the dorms.  
Changkyun enjoys how peacefully the street is, it's hard to find a moment of real silence with the days they had to go through. 

It took him maybe fifteen minutes to get back to the dorms and when he entered, this time the living room was empty but with the lights still on. Kihyun went to bed but let the lights on for Changkyun to not fall over the disastrous amount of shoes at the door of their apartment. Here too, it was now completely silent aside from Jooheon's snores.

But let's be honest, Jooheon's powerful snoring was probably heard at the other side of Seoul.

When he got to his room, he approached Minhyuk's bed slowly with the bag of snacks and ice cream in his hand.  
But of course the older had fallen asleep, hugging his giant whale plushie tightly.

"Of course…" Changkyun murmured with a smile.

So he went to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer and the snacks in one of the drawers.  
Before going to sleep, he made sure that Minhyuk was well tucked in his covers, and the other man grabbed him in his sleep, pulling him next to him.  
Changkyun complied, laying down next to Minhyuk. He smiled again, exhaustion finally taking over him. Minhyuk's warmth made it so it took only five minutes for Changkyun to fall asleep.

Because Changkyun was Minhyuk's solace as much as Minhyuk was his.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter : @snowonnie


End file.
